Agobiante
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Era agobiante, las paredes blancas de la sala de espera, el reloj, sus nervios. Todo lo ahogaba en ese momento. Pero cuando vio a la hermosa mirada de color esmeralda... todo valió la pena.


**_Agobiante. _**

* * *

Todo en ese lugar era agobiante.

Las paredes blancas eran agobiantes. No es tan blanca como la nieve, pero no tienen ningún color, es como si fueran la nada. O quizás todo estaba en su mente.

Eran nervios. Estaba nervioso. Cuando más necesitaban a su suegro, este se iba de viaje a Rusia, por motivos laborales.

Caminaba por todo aquella pequeña sala de espera, mientras que su hermanito rubio, que ahora tenía veintidós años, daba pequeños golpeteos con el pie y el dedo índice en el ante brazo del mullido sillón en el cual estaba sentado junto con su hermano pelirrojo, que al igual que el rubio, tenía veintidós.

El no dejaba de caminar. ¿Y cómo hacerlo?

Con los nervios que tenía… ni siquiera podía tomar un vaso de agua sin que le temblaran las manos.

Volteo una vez más a ver el reloj, no habían pasado ni siquiera habían pasado 7 minutos desde que había revisado la hora.

El silencio era casi absoluto.

Solo se podía escuchar, el sonido del bisturí abriendo heridas al otro lado del pasillo, y seguramente abriendo otra cosa…

No había gritos.

El silencio, hacia más agobiante la espera. Comenzó a caminar más insistentemente. Inconsciente se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, comenzando a morderse las uñas. Una señora comenzaba a tararear en voz baja, aparentemente era la canción de Claro de luna. Bufo.

Desde que todos habían visto la saga de "Crepúsculo" no dejaba de toparse gente que cantara o tarareara esa canción.

Como aborrecía esas películas. Eran entretenidas, pero hacían ver a los vampiros como personas hermosas y divinas. El prefería las películas de acción y terror. Como la de "30 días en la oscuridad" o "El descenso". Esas eran buenas películas.

Pero su molestia y odio hacia esas películas, no lo logro distraerlo lo suficiente. Y eso era agobiante.

Que nada lo distrajera, eso era agobiante.

-Deja de dar vueltas- Le dijo su líder mientras posaba sus ojos en una revista de deportes.

Al menos él podía distraerse fácilmente. Como él no temía porque alguien saliera herido en una operación.

Tomo una revista que estaba en la mesa de centro, y se hecho en un mullido sillón de cuero. Debía admitir que era cómodo.

La revista que había tomado era al azar, así que le toco una de modas.

Rio por lo bajo, a su cuñada rubia le habría encantado leer esa revista, pero, a su mala suerte, ella se encontraba en la sala de urgencias.

Eso lo saco de su concentración, y volvió a mirar el reloj de pared. Solo había pasado media hora desde que llego a ese lugar.

Agobiante.

Comenzó a zapatear fuertemente en el piso de la sala.

Como quería ir adentro y destrozar todo a su alcance… de hecho podría hacerlo, sin embargo, adentro estaba todo lo que le importaba. Comenzó a golpear más insistentemente.

Si usaba más fuerza en pie, acabaría por romper el piso, y habría heridos. Algo que no quería, ya que los doctores y enfermeras saldrían por la puerta para ver que causo el desorden y atender a los heridos, y no atenderían a sus chicas.

¿Ven?

Era horrible estar en esa situación, sin poder hacer nada, tan impotente, tan… humano.

-Argh-Se quejó.- Soy más que un humano.- murmuro para sí.

Él no era un humano. Él era un Rowdyruff Boys, era más fuerte, más veloz, más listo que los humanos.

-No te quejes… además, dudo mucho que estudiaras medicina.- le contesto su hermano rubio, al parecer lo había escuchado.

-¡Es que no sabes cómo me siento!- Replico el pelinegro a punto de perder la poca paciencia, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, y en un segundo vaporizo la revista.

-No, pero supongo que me sentiré así dentro de algún tiempo.- dijo el rubio, comenzando a leer una revista de Juguetes.

El pelinegro suspiro. Tal vez su hermano tenía razón.

Volvió a mirar las paredes blancas. Si, definitivamente eran agobiantes.

¡Maldita sea!

Ya no aguantaba más, tenía que entrar inmediatamente, o se ahogaría en su propia desesperación, preocupación e impotencia.

Se paró con su súper velocidad, pero Boomer fue más rápido y lo intercepto.

-¡No me detengas Boomer!- Grito cabreado. Su cobarde hermano quería evitar que pasara a verla.

-¡Hasta que te detengas idiota, no te voy a soltar!- Grito el joven de 22 años. El pelirrojo fue, lentamente hasta sus hermanos.

-¡Suéltame rubia!- Insistió Butch, comenzando a luchar contra el agarre del oji-cobalto.

-Calla- dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo. Butch se tragó todas sus palabras y se deshizo del agarre del rubio. El doctor encargado de la operación había salido.

-¿Cómo está?- su hermano menor le quito la pregunta de la boca. El doctor los miro serio.

-Está muy bien, como su cuerpo sana más rápido que el de las demás, dentro de unos minutos podrán pasar a verlas, sus hermanas están adentro…-explico el doctor.

-¿Y la… niña?- Se atrevió a preguntar el pelinegro, quien le costaba decir las palabras, ya que sentía aún más, la presión de las paredes y el ambiente.

El doctor sonrió. Y el pelinegro lo miro fijamente.

-Está muy bien, no debe porque preocuparse… al principio, pensé que sería demasiado diferente por su composición, además que ustedes son, bueno… ya me entienden.- comenzó el doctor. Claro que entendía, ellos eran diferentes.- Pero, ha sido completamente normal, está sana, y… es muy, pero muy fuerte.- dijo soltando una risita agitando su muñeca, dando a entender que se había lastimado.- Se parece a usted.- Dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

El sonrió.

Al parecer esos momentos de angustia, habían valido la pena.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlas?- Pregunto Butch sin titubear.

-Bueno, a la madre pronto se le dará de alta, y a la bebe, como ya le dije está muy sana, entonces… creo que dentro de media hora podrán verlas a ambas. Sus hermanas van a salir a ducharse, les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo señores. Con permiso.- Se retiró el doctor.

Y como había dicho. Sus cuñadas salieron de la habitación, ambas con una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios.

-¡Es hermosa!- Chillo la rubia, colgándose del cuello del pelinegro.

-Se parece mucho a ti.- Dijo sonriente la pelirroja, sus ojos rosas estaban humedecidos. Cuando la rubia bajo del cuello del moreno, abrazo a Boomer. Blossom, se dirigió y le dio un cálido abrazo. –Felicidades.- susurro al oído del pelinegro.

-Hay que ir a ducharnos.- dijo la rubia viendo sus ropas de enfermera, un poco rojas por la sangre. La pelirroja y la rubia, se habían ofrecido a ser las enfermeras de su hermana.

-Está bien.- contestaron, y los 4 salieron disparados desde una ventana, parecían dos pares de misiles volando en el aire, y en menos de un minuto, los cuatro estaban ya cambiados.

Ahora no era solo las paredes blancas las cuales lo agobiaban. Eran los nervios. Y si después del sufrimiento ocasionado por él, Buttercup lo odiaba. Y si ya no quería saber nada de él y su hija.

-No puedo verla.- dijo atemorizado.

Por segunda vez en el día tenía miedo en serio. Su hermano pelirrojo y su hermano rubio, se acercaron a él.

-Escucha… eres muy afortunado, tienes una hija. Nos hicieron tíos tú y tu mujer, somos ahora, las personas más felices del mundo. Imagínate las travesuras que haremos los 4.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente se imaginó a una chiquilla de seis meses sobrevolando la ciudad en lugar de comenzar a gatear.

-Si, además que nos hicieron una familia. Tal vez no sea nuestra hija propia… ¡Pero la queremos!, y si es porque tú no la quieres tener, ¡Te juro que te parto tu mandarina en gajitos si ese es el caso!- Amenazo la rubia, tomando de la solapa de la camisa al moreno.

-Y yo la ayudare.- declaro el rubio apoyando a su novia.

-No, no es eso.- contesto nervioso por la amenaza de los más "Tiernos" del grupo.- Pero… ¿Y si Buttercup ya no me quiere ver?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Jajá, ¡Te quiere!, ¡Si no fuera así no estuviéramos aquí ahora!- Se rio su cuñada pelirroja.

Los nervios se le disiparon, y comenzó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Tenía razón.

Buttercup lo amaba, y el a ella. Si no, no estuvieran aquí, y tampoco su bebe.

Sin esperar respuesta, ni despedirse, salió disparado hacia el hospital.

En ese momento, donde el viento le despeinaba aún más sus cabellos, donde todas las dudas se habían disipado, se sentía bien. Cualquier persona que lo vea, hubiera creído que es solamente el viento. Era tanta su velocidad, que nada de él se podía ver a simple vista.

Estaba ansioso.

Llergo al hospital, y la sala de espera que le parecía agobiante, le resulto tan cálida y reconfortante, que sonrió al ver las cenizas de la revista vaporizada. Entro por la puerta cuando la enfermera le indico. Y… ahí estaban.

Su mujer, cómodamente recostada en la cama del hospital, con el torso recargado en la cabecera con unas almohadas. Sus cabellos cortos de color azabache, caían a sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados. Su reparación era acompasada. Se veía tan pacífica. Y en su pecho, había un pequeño bulto, el cual tenia unos preciosos cabellos azabaches, alborotados y rebeldes. La bebe le daba la espalda, y se alimentaba cómodamente con un biberón, el cual contenía formula de bebe.

Tanto la madre como la pequeña criatura, voltearon a verlo, ambas sonrientes. Los ojitos de la bebe, estaban entrecerrados, mirando a su dirección. Se notaba el hermoso brillo esmeralda en los ojitos de la bebe. Y su boquita se curveaba, hasta formar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Buttercup miraba con unos ojos de color jade, un poco humedecidos. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubría su hermoso rostro. Entonces unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

Estaba llorando.

Butch, sintió algo húmedo en su cuello. El también lloraba, y no de tristeza.

Usando su súper velocidad, llego hasta su mujer, dándole un beso pequeño en la frente, sonriendo en todo momento.

Sus hermanos y sus cuñadas entraron a la habitación, y los 3 oji-verdes los miraron, los adultos sonrieron al ver tan conmovedora escena.

En ese momento todo era perfecto, nada se podía comparar con aquella hermosa sensación que llenaba el pecho del moreno.

-Es hermosa.- susurro viendo el adorable y angelical rostro de su hija.- Como tu.- no pudo evitar ponerse un poco cursi y romántico.

¿Pero quién lo evitaría?, ¿Cuando la mujer que amas, la que se hiso tu esposa, y te convertiste en su marido… te acaba de hacer padre?

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto entre sollozos la pequeña de las PPg. Ella lloraba de felicidad, le encantaba ver este tipo de escenas en televisión, pero ahora, en la vida real, y con su hermana y Butch. Era mágico.

-Beta.- contesto rápidamente la madre de la criatura.- Me gusta, además que es, como ella. Mírenla.-

Tenía razón, no tenía cara de Ivonne, Zaira o Andrea. Beta le quedaba como anillo al dedo a la bebe. Y si a su madre le gustaba, al padre le fascinaba.

La parte agobiante aún no había terminado, todavía faltaba la más difícil.

La paternidad.

* * *

**Nini: **Aquí les traigo este One-Shot, espero y les haya gustado… porque creo que habrá continuación. Pero no de los verdes, tal vez de los azules o los rojos :D bueno, si les gusto déjenme un Review y si no… también. Nos vemos a la próxima.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
